


A life Without Us?

by Foxtyper01



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Foster Care, Foster Parent, Mention of camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtyper01/pseuds/Foxtyper01
Summary: I had an idea and idk if it's any good. Don't judge to harshly please...





	A life Without Us?

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and idk if it's any good. Don't judge to harshly please...

_we were supposed to be travelling for a summer vacation, to go and enjoy a day in the woods._

_Even if your son, Ivan, was whining about how he hated the outside, if it wasn't close to home, where he knew that bears, or something of the same skill set, wouldn't be able to attack or try to eat him (Though you told him that you'd be sleeping in cabins, not tents)._

_Regardless it was supposed to the smoothest ride, your husband telling the tale of "The Best-no- Amazing-est date" that you had together._

_Meaning he was telling Ivan the story of how he got stuck on a giant donut, drunk, and decided that the donut was the best floaty and tried to jump into the nearest pool he could find. Which had happened to be the sheriff's pool. And after all that he said that you were the most important thing in the world next to Scratch-and-Sniff stickers.(Ivan saying that it was the best story he has heard, even if he heard it for the 58th time, not that you're counting...)_

_Though, as the story ended, the headlights of a car nearing in a pace too fast to avoid was the last thing you saw before waking up at a hospital._

_The pale walls and white sheets, smell of alcohol wabs and the nurse standing beside you made you want to regret the idea of leaving home._

_" **I'm sorry** , you husband was **killed instantly** and ... your child... he **died from severe blood loss**..."_

**_"I'm sorry"_ **

_not the words you were looking for._

_"(Name)." Your brother said, as he held you in a tight hug, your kid sister looking down as you sat with a blank stare, on the hospital bed. The picture of your family, together, a Polaroid, in your hand, " you'll get through this, we'll help you-"_

_"I just want to be alone." Your voice cracked, you felt so broken, unstable, and empty. Knowing you could never hold them again, in your arms as Ivan would struggle and try to go back to drawing his action figures and your husband laughing or chuckling at the silly action, telling  you that you're going to be late to work. "Just- need the space... for now." You said curling up, wanting everything to disappear. Want the world to know your pain._

* * *

You knew it was a good idea to try to foster, knowing motherhood was the only thing you would want in life the the time being. It's not like you wanted to replace your own... it's the idea you'd be helping a child from being abused by greedy monsters who are only in it for the money. 

You were told that the child was a twelve years old boy, he had quite the vocabulary and would have some trouble trusting you. 

You only smiled as you saw this as a challenge, in a way, but knew that he is still a child. 

 "You know it'll be a challenge doing this alone, and having a child in your custody will mean-"

"I know, I was a mother before, and it's not a walk in a park. It's just a bit... well, it's been quite some time since I got to-" you furrow my brows, trying to keep the smile on your face, regardless of the memory, "I just want to have a child and see him grow up,and I'd be better now before I'm old, you know?" You said, smiling sadly.

The woman in front of you sighed, placing the papers down and standing up, smiling slightly as she walked to the door.

"I'll tell Max to come in then."

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, sorry..


End file.
